


I'd Carry Double The Scars If It Ment Protecting You.

by fandoms_ate_my_heart



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Cutting, Deadpool gives him one, Depressed Peter, Depression, First Time, Fluff, Gay Bashing, Hearing Voices, Homophobia, I dont hate Flash just dislike him, Laura is a protective little sister, Laura screams in spanish way too much for it to be healthy, Logan is a father, M/M, Mexican restaurants, Overprotective Steve, Overprotective Tony, Peter Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scars, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Suicidal Peter, Suicidal Thoughts, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, Violence, au-ish, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_ate_my_heart/pseuds/fandoms_ate_my_heart
Summary: Peter Parker, the adopted son of hot shot Superhero couple Captain America and Ironman, Peter finds himself falling into a hopeless depression after walking in on his boyfriend cheating on him with a cheerleader. With the pressure of a broken heart and the bigots that are attacking his parents marital status, he resorts to other outlooks. Suicide. The day he decides to jump he finds himself being saved by a very unexpected "hero". None other than Deadpool. And soon finds himself very much in love. but how exactly did that happen?[WeLl FiND oUt iN ThiS Fic YoU BozZos]{ I BELIEVE MY COLLEAGUE HERE MENT, READ THIS FANFICTION PLEASE}





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome  
> I'm just here to let you know that there are some trigger warnings in this fic such as: cutting, suicidal thoughts, depression, gay bashing, attempted rape, and violence. If you are disturbed by any of this please do not read. It pains me to think that I'm causing some one to feel triggered, so please don't read if it disturbs you. Also I will be posting updates for this fiction on my Tumblr and will give you the URL as soon as I possibly can. Anyways enjoy and please leave feed back I love to hear what you have to say.

Prologue 

Let me see how do I describe this. This sadness? Huh have you ever been under water? Let’s say a pool? and you’re holding your breathe and the waters really calm and all you hear is silence  or echoes every now and again in the depths.While you force yourself to the bottom , Goose bumps form on your skin and every inch of your body is screaming at you to move upward just a small motion to take a breath of fresh air, to be invigorated, energetic. But you don’t you just sit there numb, solem, cold, and drowning.

 

    You see that was what it was like when I lost my aunt. She was my only living relative. My uncle had been shot ten years or somewhat before. They say some guy took a pistol to his skull and shot him. I was only four. It’s ok though, I have a wonderful family now, I’m the adopted son of Steve Rogers also known as Captain America and the billionaire Tony Stark… Um did I mention he’s Iron Man? Just trust me I’m ok, the funeral was two years ago people say my Aunt May was dying of old age. I don’t know if that was true or not because I watched her pass away from a broken heart.

  
    It's funny how heartbreak can kill a man. I guess we start off with how it began to almost kill me. Oh by the way I’m Peter Parker your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man


	2. Cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheater, bigots, depression, fights at school, guilty feelings. Why? Why is life so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Just here to say this fix has tigger warnings. This chapter specifically has: mentions of cutting, depression, gay bashing, using faggot and queer as insults. If this is disturbing please don't read. Any who I'm working on finding my Tumblr URL but I will have my URL posted asap but note that I will post on my Tumblr when I have it updates. Please though leave a comment or feedback I love hearing from you guys.  
> Also Peter will some times narrate in first person I apologize if this gets confusing.

chapter one: Cheater

This couldn’t have happened any worse than this. Tears spilled from his eyes as his books fell to the ground each thud sounding loud and slow like time had slowed down. Everything seemed so muffled and slow as embarrassment and shock ran to Peter’s face. There he was his boyfriend right there. Getting some popular cheerleader chick all “hot and bothered” down there. At first he thought it couldn’t have been Flash,but that moment the jock pulled away with that oh so sexy smirk, the thick lightning bolt shaved into the side of his golden blond hair. Peter easily startled. He quickly scrambled to grab his books and get out of there,when Flash snapped his fingers. Peter froze as two jocks exposed their hiding places, grabbed Peter by the arms and twisted them behind him before they lifted him off the ground and back to Flash.

 

    “ Huh oh Petey,Petey, Petey look,your baby blues are all puffy.” Flash smirked as he dragged a thick finger down the side of his face. Peter kept his face to the side and tried to keep it as far away as possible from flash.

 

    “ Don’t touch me! You cheater, y-you faggot!” Ouch Peter winced mentally that word was never really his favorite if any thing he despised it.

 

    “ Faggot?” Flash smirked Peter could easily see he was trying to hid frustration on his face. Flash shook his head and opened his mouth slightly before he snorted and punched Peter hard to the gut. Making Peter fall to his knees in pain.” Faggot? NO you see little Roger’s boy. I think your the queer here, your parents are a bunch of gays and face it .” Flash lowered himself so he was staring at eye level with Peter.” I’m over you. You see my little phase is over.” Flash kicked him hard in the gut causing Peter to double over.” consider that a warning.” Flash gestured his head and the jocks released him.Peter fell slack to the floor,cleaning spilled tears with the sleeve of his grey jacket as he rested on a locker. He sniffled and pulled out his phone, and dialed the first number he could think of, his Dad.

 

    “ Dear god pick up please.” Peter tried to hold back tears until the repetitious tone broke to the subtle voice of his Dad came through.

 

    “ I-I Got it God Tony I know how to use this. Sorta.” The familiar voice of the super solider cut in.

 

    “ Dad.” Peter’s voice cracked as he cried.

 

    “ Oh Peter what’s the matter?” Steve asked worriedly

   

    “ I-I need you to tell Father to send me a car.” Peter kept sniffling.

   

    “ Of course. Peter honey why are you crying?” He could hear the pure care in his voice.Peter's vision began to blur. “Peter tell me.” Peter coughed out more tears.

 

    “ Flash h-he cheated on me. H-he called me a phase.” He could hear his Father gasp in the background. “I'll tell you more when I get home.”

 

“ok bye safe sweetheart.” Peter sniffed. “ I love you. We love you.” The the phone clicked silent. Peter waited out of the building, when a slick black Jaguar rolled up. At this point peter didn't care about how expensive the car was since most the time he threw a fit about being picked up in a nice car, but not this time. He slipped into the passenger seat, of the fully self driveable car.

 

 _“ Thanks Jarvis.”_ He thought as he felt himself shaking with emotion as they drove out from Queens and into Manhattan, it all felt like a sickening blur, yet somehow peter ended up at the door of The Avengers’ tower’s living quarters. When he opened the door he was immediately bear hugged by his Dad. Peter almost squealed as a sharp pain rammed his skull by the tight hug.

 

“ Peter tell me everything that Bastard said!” the blond let him go as Peter huffed and related the entire event. In mere moments he was crying hard and felt both his parent hug him.

 

“Tony plan significant other is a go.” Cap whispered rather audibly loud.

 

“ For reals? Sweet I get to square this kid up with a little  Hulk Buster action,oh I've been wanting to do this for weeks.” Tony chuckled darkly “You mess with a Stark-Rogers you mess with us all.”

 "Do what?" Peter lifted his head up from his Dad's shoulder.

“ Oh you know how your father is when things happen to you.” Steve ran his fingers through his son's chocolate locks and kisses his forehead, while humming some old war tune.

 

“ God Steve there is something so sexy about you and the way you are with children.” Peter felt his dad slightly tense under him as he kept combing Peters hair.

 

“Tony not now, and no you can not blow the kid up, or decapitate, burn, cut and/or lacerate. Him are we clear?” Steve let go of Peter to get up.

 

“ Wow Mr.Rules.” his father rolled his eyes.

 

“ Huh someone's got to be the responsible one.” Steve groaned “Now, let me make Peter some cocoa.”

 

“well you know me and responsibility.” Tony slapped the super-soldier’s rear. “I love playing with it.” Tony pulled a smolder and cap blushed

 

“Oh my god I'm not seeing or hearing this sexual foreplay. “ Peter grimaced and ran to his room.  When he shut the door, sadness began to bloom in him once more. The stuffy, cold, headache kind of sad. Where you're to tired to care.  It came in a crippling wave as he noticed his memory board, full of pictures of him and Flash. With tear burning eyes, he ripped down every picture he'd ever taken of that stubborn jock. Untill he reached the last one.

 

The lighting so perfect. Making his blond hair almost golden in a halo, blue eyes pulled up in a curious look, while his lips twisted into that soft tough guy smirk. Peter noticed a drop of water “plip” onto the Polaroid.  He soon found his body shaking with sobs. Peter bit his lip as he shredded the photo. Removing his glasses as he got into bed making sure to pulled the comforter over his head.

 

…

He woke up zombie like again. No feeling, just numb and confused,  confused on love, confused with his team, and trying not to get noticed at school. Peter trudged through his morning routine only to find his Dad sitting at the bar with his cup of coffee. Red rimming around puffy blue eyes, sniffling quietly before realizing Peter was watching.

 

“Hey sport.” He spoke with a weak chuckle. Peter felt a sinking feeling. Not only was the family going through a hard time with the recent media, but it was affecting them.

 

“ Dad are you and Father okay?” Peter looked quietly at the counter as he side hugged Steve.

 

“yeah yeah. “he sniffled again and wiped his eyes before smiling rather forced. “ We’re ok your Father's just in his lab. It's just the politicians makings jabs left and right, but when aren't they trying to push us down?” His Dad shrugged as Peter looked at the news which was filming right outside their house, where protesters  carrying signs saying. “Red, white, and blue NOT a RAINBOW!” and something like “ Superheros GAY?! IT'S NOT OK!”

 

“Huh why won't they just leave us alone.” Tony waltzed in and clicked the tv off before he kissed his husband. “You shouldn't have been watching that.” Tony mumbled roughly.

 

“ I have to…” Peter was about to walk out when Tony caught him by the shoulder.

 

“ No you don't,  Peter your Dad and I have been talking and well if you're still thinking about switching schools, we could send you to Switzerland.  Wayne was telling us how he's sending Damian there next week.” Tony looked at him kindly, a soft glow hitting his face from the arch reactor on his chest as Steve hugged him from behind.

 

“ What Wayne's actually forcing that spawn of Satan into the Alps?!” Peter gave them a look of shock that in turn made the adults laugh.” well as much as I'd enjoy getting chewed alive by Damian, I've got a team to look after.” Peter swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at his parents.

 

“Well it’s your choice, if you want to leave we'll  support whatever one you choose.” Steve smiled warmly.

 

“ I know and I love you both so much.” He hugged them tightly. “Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a robotics tech class I need to get to.” Peter smiled and walked off. Sometimes it hurt to smile, it made him feel like a liar, but his family had so much on his plate he couldn't help but stay quiet. Deep angry reddish black slashes crossed over his arms. Covering and lacing over silver, Peter quickly shoved his sweater sleeve down farther.

 

He walked into school and adjusted his thick black rimmed glasses. The air around him nauseating,and stale. The day groaned on cold, lifeless, numbing. Peter did his best to blend in, which having friends like Ava, Danny, Luke, and Sam was hard but they always helped.

 

“What alien slag is it this time?” Sam groused as he pulled out his digital game player.

 

“ Ew Sam! Why can't you just say it's meat suprise so I don't feel like I'm eating intergalactic barf! Ava growled as she smacked Sam in the back of the head.

 

“OW! Watch it.” Sam glared as he rubbed the back of his head staring at the feline. “it's true.”

 

“ Whatever... Buckethead.” She hissed and plopped the colorless food into her plate. Peter couldn't help but smile slightly as he just finished paying for his lunch when. SMACK!

 

He ran right into the first person he was trying to avoid. Flash Thompson. Beans, corn, gravy the whole lot came smashing down on him, mucking up his jersey and making him look like a belligerent fool.

 

“ I...I’m so s-sorry.” Peter's eyes widened in shock as he tried to wipe it off, but his wrist was caught, he felt a strong grip squeeze over scars and scabs tightly.

 

“ What's this nerd? Trying to get attention for being queer?” Flash growled “bet you did this to fill your own dirty…” Ava slapped him across the face.

 

“ Fuck off, Flash you hurt him enough!” Sam barked as he grabbed Peter from the stunned jock. “ Stupid Terran.” He mumbled as he began to look Peter over.

 

“ Oh I'm stupid? Says the kid who's parents are freaks.” Flash jabbed, Peter could feel the solar flares rippling across Sam's body as he tensed.

 

“ That's it!  Screw my damn protocols!  You can mess with my friends, but bring my family into this and It gets personal!” Sam punched flash in the jaw. There was a sickening pop, that echoed from Flash’s skull and a slight burn skinned under his chin. “Consider that a warning from the Guardians kid.” Sam glared and picked up Peter. Who hid his cuts under his sleeve.

Oh by the way did I fail to mention that Sam is Nova, protege of the Guardians of The Galaxy, and um Rocket Raccoon's adopted son. Trust me they made a big scene at parent teacher conference.

 

“Come on let's go.” Sam dragged Peter off while doing so flipped the bird at Flash.

 

“Dude Fury’s going to shoot you.” Peter shook his head and stated stared at Sam surprised.

 

“ Well I don’t give a damn Fury can bring it up to the  Nova Corps if he really cares.” Sam shrugged.” Enough about me Peter. Are you okay? You haven't been talking in weeks, we've been getting worried, Peter you have to tell us things we’re a team that's what we are for.” Sam smiled awkwardly and gripped Peter’s shoulder. Peter felt more guilt twist in his stomach not only was he making his parents worried, but also Nova and that takes a lot.

  
“Yeah of course.” He said nervously as he plastered on a fake smile ,while he thumbed over the harsh lines on his skin.


	3. To Dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump that's what Peter does and instead he's saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again... sorry your probably sick of me  
> Any ways warnings:attempt of suicide please darlings don't do this I care about you and would be really sad if something like that were to happen to you. Any who still can't figure out my bloody URL for Tumblr... But I'm working on it. Also leave comments I love to hear from you beautiful people

Chapter 2: To Dare

The world seemed to echo in his ears. The sound of rushing traffic, the rush of cold air brushing his sweat beading skin. His hot breath streaming against his spandex mask,  the condensation sending a freezing mist across his face.

 

The city felt so unbalanced with his feet resting halfway on the edge of the building.  Lights blurred from below as tears stung his eyes. He took a breath of the familiar city air. Peter took his right foot and pointed out into the empty space below him, twisting his head to look at the tower with the iconic "A" plastered on its side. He mumbled his goodbyes, and throwing caution to the wind, he jumped.

 

His heart crept to his throat, as adrenaline pounded through his ears along with the rushing air as the ground came closer. He shut his eyes and fought against every instinct telling him to catch himself. Instead he waited for the pain. Before his body met concrete he heard an audible whoosh.  Strong arms caught his waist tightly that he grunted as the air was knocked out of him. Glass trickling down his neck as he slowed down

“God Spidey remember what I told you foliage is your friend. Do you see any leafy party?!” That voice, no, it really couldn't be. Peter opened his eyes in shock.

 

“D-Deadpool?” Peter found himself nose to nose with “The Merc With a Mouth” _what the he'll was he doing here?_ Peter thought

 

The Merc’s eyes squinted with a smile. “ The one and only.” Deadpool tossed Spider-Man over his shoulder “Fireman” style and began to scale the glass wall with the two daggers he had on hand

“Hey! Put me down!.” Peter beat against Deadpool’s back.

 

“ Ow! God you’re cute when you're angry Spidey.” peter felt heat run to his face.“Here we go.” Peter tried not to get flustered as Deadpool set him on the edge of the roof of the building.  Peter watched the mercenary as he pushed himself up into the ledge, there noses yet again mere inches from each other. “boop! What you dreaming about Spider?”

 

For some reason Peter felt something stir in his chest. What was it regret, sadness, risk? Peter felt tears sting his eyes as he started to cry. Peter fell to the ground and hugged his knees as he began to shake with sobs.

 

“Hey are you ok?”Deadpool looked at the young boy sadly and wrapped a rather muscular arm over his shoulder “Hey come on it can't be that bad kid.” Deadpool rubbed his shoulder.

 

“I'm a coward.”Peter sniffed as Deadpool pulled him closer.

 

“Are not.” Deadpool looked at him seriously. “Sure you went about it in the wrong way , but that doesn't mean you're a coward. You just need to realize that there are people willing to help pull you out.” Deadpool winked, Peter felt his stomach flutter. “Come on let's get you home.” Heat blistered over Peters skin under the mask as Deadpool picked him up bridal style.

 

“ Deadpool put me down.” Peter glared as the mercenary smirked.

 

“Ah come on the fans will love it. Won't you ladies and gentlemen.” Peter stared at the Merc oddly who was winking into the open air. “Besides your Casa is the exact direction I'm headed, so no biggy. “he jumped off the roof. Fingers dug hard into spandex as Peter clung for dear life.

 

“Are you insane?!” Peter felt Deadpool's chest rise with a chuckle.

 

“Yes, but remember I have a healing factor..” Peter felt his stomach flutter at the rich and charming laugh. They landed with a sickening crack. I'm In which Peter noticed two sharp splintered bones protrude out of Deadpool's legs.

 

“Oh your knees.” Spider-Man grimaced, while Deadpool shook his head, snorting a sigh, holding Peter a bit tighter as they walked towards Avengers Tower.

 

“So I guess we walk in and Tell Cap what happened?” Deadpool shrugged.

 

“Oh no no no no no.” Peter struggled out of the strong grip “You… you can't tell ok.” He glared and placed a finger over Deadpool's mouth.

 

“Fine, but only on in one condition.” The Merc smirked with amusement as Spider-Man’s glare deepened while he nodded “ I get to go on a date with you as soon as I find out your identity.”

 

“what? Yeah fine, whatever just let me go.” The the spider knitted his eyebrows together as Deadpool let him slip out of his grip.

 

“Well? bye!” Deadpool smiled and waved as he slipped into the shadows. Peter shook his head as quickly wall crawled up to the open window of his bedroom.

 

{SCENE CHANGE!.}

[AnD HErE yOu ThOUgHt tHe WHoLe StORy WAs FrOm PEteR’s ViEw!]

 

“Put a suicide watch on him.” Nick whispers to Coulson

 

“I'll have Nova get right on it.” Coulson nodded.

 

“Pft haha.” Deadpool laughed revealing his hiding placed. “ I'm sorry but, pft Blastoids and Spidey don't get along you'd have better luck putting a snake and a honey badger together then you would those two.” He wiped a tear from his eye.

 

“Well if you feel so confident why don't you watch him Wade?”Coulson pushed the files into Wilson's chest.

 

“Gladly.” He spat back at the now fuming, mom walking Coulson.

 

{LET'S SEE HERE.}

[Oh I WaNnA SeE i wAnNA SEe.]

 

“High schooler. Nice, hmm blue eyes I dig that”

 

[YEah JuSt As MuCH aS YoU DIg ElVeS!]

{DUDE TOO SOON!}

 

Wade ignored them and looked over the bio chart he couldn't find a name till  he got to Spidey's Picture. Which was a boy with very pleasing brown hair, soft cerulean blue eyes framed by rather dorky black glasses. His skin a rather pleasing,soft,and scarless looking. It was adorable perfection.

 

{VERY CHARMING.}

[We’D So TaP ThAt]

{PIG.}

[WHoaH wAiT CHeCk ThE NaMe!]

 

“No shit! Spidey’s?” Deadpool felt flabbergasted.

 

{THE STARK-ROGERS’ KID ALL THE MORE REASON TO STAY AWAY.}

[KiDs PRobABly LoADEd!]

 

“And adorable.” Wade’s voice went dreamy.  "That's it we’re asking him!

{TONIGHT?!}

  
“Yes, tonight you idiot.” He placed the file down as he pulled on in his mask stuffing a pen and a piece of paper into his “belt of many pouches” before he took off to handle his S.H.E.I.L.D mission.


	4. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool is just a bad ass ninja  
> [F..... yEah WE ArE.]  
> {PLEASE.STOP}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... yEah so I'm trying to post once a week mainly on sundays... um warnings: violence ... Deadpool attacks some bullies so there's blood ... yeah that's it for today sorry dears I have a headache but I love you guys enjoy

 

Chapter 3: Fight me

 

{AND WE'RE BACK}

[To PeTeR ThAt iS]

 

Waking up with a massive hangover type headache wasn't Peter's greatest way to start a morning.  But for some odd reason he didn't feel so cold. Granted his heart felt like there was a cold infinite weight attached to it, but it felt somewhat lighter. Peter pulled on a giant and rather comfortable red sweater. Before checking his watch that read. 5:00 A.M.

 

“Huh too early to go to school, too late to go back to bed.” Peter mumbled as he walked to the kitchen.

 

“Good morning sir.” Peter jumped and punched the lamp next to him to smithereens as the A.I’s voice broke the silence “Sorry to startle you, sir but it seems that at the moment your parents are currently on an unexpected mission Courtesy of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

“ So that's what they're calling it now? It's ok J.A.R.V.I.S.” Peter as he grabbed the milk from the fridge for his cereal when he noticed a bouquet of flowers on the table with a card from S.H.I.E.L.D. “Did Father forget about an anniversary again?” Peter rolled his eyes and placed a spoonful of cold cereal in his mouth.

 

“Actually sir they are for you.” Peter coughed and sputtered half eaten cereal all over the counter. “Ah lovely.” the A.I groaned.

 

“ What?! Who sent them?” Peter grabbed the bouquet of red roses and white lilies each wrapped in black satin.

 

“Mrs. Hill didn't say all she said was that the sender addressed themselves in the letter.” Peter began to fervently look for the letter, when he did it was a white piece of paper covered in coffee stains and, and blood? Yep yeah that was definitely blood. Peter pried the paper open gingerly. And it read as such.

 

Hey Spidey or should I say Peter Parker-Stark-Rogers! Dude you have a long ass last name  (I blame that on the writer) it's cool… Oh sorry for the blood stains my nose is or was in the process of healing thanks to Fxxing TASKMASTER almost shoving it up my skull! Oh well it looks like you owe me a date, baby boy. Oh nicknamed. Anywho I'll see you soon with bloody love

Deadpool

 

“Are you kidding me? Not even twenty-four hours and he figures out my name. What the hell! How?” Peter huffed, blush lifted slightly to his cheeks as he reminisced about that laugh, and those comforting arms holding him tightly.Peter shook his head and patted his face. “Lets just get through the day first.” he sighed. If Peter thought today was going to be normal, he should have stayed in the tower.

 

When he got into school he headed for the library. Which echoed with the team's normal laughter over something stupid.

 

“Moustaches! Am I right?!” Peter noticed another voice before he turned the corner. Some hooded guy’s  back was toward him. “ Haha but no seriously if you're going to pull a prank… hehe go to the New Mexico base Man Red’s face with a whipping cream beard is the best, he looks like an angry gnome.” the man was snickering back laughs.

 

“ Hey guys I'm not interrupting anything, am I?” Peter spoke shyly as he stayed back from them.

 

“Oh no not at all. Peter meet..” Luke got cut off as the hooded figure turned around and spoke.

 

“ Wade Wilson!” Peters stomach lurched. Wade was the most gorgeous creature Peter had ever laid eyes on. Caramel brown lock cut in a short but pleasing style. His eyes were a soft amber color almost like liquid honey. He had a soft shade of stubble on his face, and his frame was athletic and well toned. But his smile was what truly had Peter starring.

 

“ So how do you all know Wade? And how the hell does he know Red?”Peter's heart fluttered as he heard that charming laugh from last night.

 

“Simple baby boy, I'm the man of love, I'm Deadpool darlin.” He winked. “ And it looks like you owe me a date, by the way hope you like the flowers. Also this is for you.” Wade took a deep dramatic bow and offered Peter a big blooming rose. “Only next to you can a desert rose be defeated in its beauty.”

 

[NAiLeD iT!]

{WE CAN BE ROMANTIC.}

 

Peter’s blush darkened as he took a whiff of the elegant rose.

 

“So Wilson what brings you out to Middletown High?” Ava asked as she tried to break the flirtatious mood.

 

“Oh right, well you know S.H.I.E.L.D ehh they said they wouldn't break my bail if I kept free lancing, so you know trying to lay low and stuff.” He winked at Peter again. “Besides high school seems cool… I guess just means I get to bug Coulson so..” the bell interrupted.

 

 {DEAR GOD WHO LIT AN EXPLOSION?}

[HeY ThAT’s OuR JoB!]

 

“I know they already already have one mercenary why need another?!” Wilson spoke angrily to the ceiling.

 

“ Wade? It's the bell for class.” Peter looked at him oddly for commenting with the ceiling.

 

“Oh right, Sorry voices.” Wade covered his ears. “won't shut up.” Peter nodded and walked off, a soft smile crept to his lips as he smelt the flower. By the time lunch rolled by Peter found Wade sitting at their usual table.

 

“ Yo cutie.” The taller man pulled Peter close to him. “You smell good.” Wade whispered into his hair as Peter felt goosebumps pepper his skin.

 

{COULDN'T GET ANY CREEPIER COULD YOU?}

[YoU TrY A pIcK Up LiNE!]

 

“ That was our pick up line.” Wade mumbled. “Just shut up for two minutes. “ Wade growled at the table. But his face did this really cute thing where his eyes went all warm and it pulled in all the right ways, that almost made Peter's breath hitch, not paying any attention to what Wade was arguing about internally.

 

“Whatever he’s just plain attractive.” a soft kiss was placed on Peter's forehead. Peter froze.“Oh now he's just adorable.” Peter couldn't help but laugh lightly at Wade's monologue.

 

“What's so funny? Did Danny finally tell you about his secret lover Scorpion?” Luke questioned rather teasingly.

 

“ For the last time we are just close friends Luke.”Danny glared.

 

“Danny I'm sorry, but what friends get all sappy and upset, and then say the words and I quote “ You left me"? No one does not unless you have history of being lovers.” Peter raised a brow in question.

 

“it's complicated.” Danny whispered

 

“All I did was punch him...No I didn't shatter his jaw...Yes I aimed...Rocket for… No don't put the Flora colossus on… the... line… oh Jesu…. Hi Dad...No...Why should I...That's not the point… he brought pops...but… ok… fine… I'll apologize… Love you too.” Sam huffed loudly and snapped his phone shut

“ Be glad your parents aren't a racoon and a space tree.”

 

“ Wow, wait is Rocket mad?” Wade looked at him stunned.

 

“pft no, he’s as proud as a star quarterback’s father. Dad on the other hand, well not as much.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck. Peter tensed _shit spidey sense move now!_ Peter thought

 

[WoW sHiNy]

 

Peter went to move, but he was a second too late. Milk went splattering through his hair, trailing down his neck and face. Wade stood up. _Don't do it._ Peter gulped.

 

“Hey Assholes not OK!” Peter froze _he did it we are dead._ Peter winced at the thought.

 

“Mind your own business newbie!” Peter notice. The jock smirked as a daring, dark glint flashed in Wade’s eyes.

 

“Fine let's have a go...Princess.” The guy glared and tried to throw a fist. Wade caught it in midair, with his snake like reflexes he twisted the boy's arm behind his back and shoved his skull hard against the table, Wade’s other hand pinning it down with his palm. “You see Princess of if I apply anymore pressure to the back of your skull, you’'ll be dead it'll be easy like snapping your neck.” Wade whispered. One of the entourage tried to get Wade off his guard. Wade instead lifted his hand off the guys head and splayed it out like a stop sign. “ Trevor I don't know how to say this but…”

 

{GOD NOT THIS ONE THIS JOKE IS AWEFUL}

[PaUSe FoR DrAMaTic EfFect]

 

“I’m pregnant!” The guy looked confused before the stop sign hand socked him in the face. Another daring jock tried to advance on him in which Wade, hit him in the jaw. Before he swung his leg up and brought his heel hard onto the seniors knee cap. There was a snap and a deafening scream.

 

Wade smirked slightly. His body weight still pinning his victim to the table. There was a deadly, twisted, fire in his eyes. Full of devotion and risk. He looked like a rather bored cat , like this was all child's play to him. Wade smiled at Peter, when a hard blow was thrown against his shoulder blade, with a sickening crack. The arm forcing the boy down went limp.

 

“Huh well will you look at that.” Wade got off the boy and put his back to the jock who had tried to get the surprise on him, while he stared fixated on the limp hand. Wade ducked and flipped around with swift reflexes he punched the bully hard in the nose. Blood slathered his knuckles of the once limp hand. Wade shook out his shoulder. “ Wow been a long time since that broke.” He said with a cruel smile as he brought an elbow to temple of the boy on the table. Knocking him out.

 

“Wilson!” The the team flinched at Coulson’s voice.” My office now!”

Wade stared at the only one remaining. Flash.

 

“Next time you try touching Peter. I'll come after you and not your cronies.” Wade glared before he turned to leave in which all the hostility and coldness left his figure. “ Aye Director don't wait up!” Wade chuckled and slipped out of the room. Coulson glared at Peter and his team before leaving.

 

“Well come on Parker, let's go get you cleaned up.”Sam smirked, Peter rolled his eyes and followed Alexander to the “detention” room where he left some spare clothing.

 

“Wades got it bad for you.” Sam leaned up against the door with a rather annoying grin.

 

“Oh yeah right it's just a man crush it'll pass. I'm probably just another phase.” Peter mumbled as he pulled the new clean sweater over his head.  Sam stood up straight and looked Peter in the eye.

 

“He's not like that. I mean sure he's a player, but hear me out. Wade doesn't stick his neck out for people if he doesn't care about them. He's an anti-hero it's what he’s good at. So believe me when I say he likes you.” Sam shrugged as he walked out. Peter noticed an excited Wade came bounding toward him.

 

{TELL HIM.}

[Oh My GoD! JuSt Do It!]

 

“I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it.” Wade argued and Peter couldn't help but chuckle. “Anyways Peter about tonight.” Peter felt slack and the excited bubbly feeling left him.

 

“Let me guess you can't make it and have to rain check?” Peter's stomach turned and here he thought someone better had come into his life.

 

[YOu’Re BloWiN’ It, YoU ArE LOoSInG HIm!]

{WE KNOW!}

 

“SHUT up!” Wade barked. “God no Peter I would never rain check on you, I would love to spend every day with you flawlessly in your company and yours alone. I was just wondering if you liked Mexican?” Peter felt his heart lift from despair.

 

“ Really?! Um yeah I love Mexican.” Peter smiled and Wade wrapped him on a tight hug. His chin resting on chocolate brown locks.

 

“It's a date, I will pick you up at eight.” He pulled Peter away so he could look at him. “And Petey boy you need to smile more.” Wade squeezed him tightly. Peter took a deep breath. He smelt amazing something very musky and manly yet slightly hinted with a sweet intoxicating aroma. Peter couldn't help but love this man. No matter how agitating he was.

  
Soon the bell rang and Wade let go. Peter watched the radicle man have his argument with the ceiling. Damn did he like that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool does and doesn't have cancer his whole backstory will be explained in the latter of the story just be patient lovlies.


	5. Mexican food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes on a date with a man of many languages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again this chapter has no warnings well except for drugs. Don't do drugs kids because of the 1000 hits I'm posting another chapter later today.

Chapter4: Mexican Food

 

“Ava help! What the heck am I supposed to wear?!” Peter screamed into the phone.

 

“God Peter do you just want me to come over?! Every outfit you be told me seems like your overdressing it.” Ava asked blatantly, Peter could imagine the frustration on her face.

 

“Yes please.” Peter begged into the phone. So far he'd been on one actual date and it was the only one Flash actually took him on. If you involve the High school party full of weed and underage drinking a “Date”.

 

“Fine leave the balcony door unlocked.” Ava huffed

 

“Oh thank you Ava you're a saint, a true vision a…” he was about to go on when Ava told him to stuff it or she'd never help him again. With a light hearted sigh he tossed the phone onto his comforter. Eyes reeling over his closet before J.A.R.V.I.S announced her arrival.

 

He noticed her scratching the the base of her neck as she looked into the fridge, her black hair spilling out of her messy bun.

 

“Well help yourself.” Peter smirked as she rolled her eyes.

 

“I was planning on doing just that.”she mumbled as she threw some condiments for a sandwich onto the granite counter top. “ Dude so where are your parents, you know lovesick number one and overly campy number two?” she jabbed the knife at Peter's chest. Before she threw it in the sink, taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

“Actually that is an interesting question. J.A.R.V.I.S?!” Peter waited for the A.I to respond, sneaking a bite of Ava’s sandwich in the process.

 

“Yes sir?” The dashing british voice broke in.

 

“Did Father disclose you with their current location?” Peter lifted his head to speak to the ceiling, a rather annoying habit he'd started since he was a child.

 

“Mr. Stark has taken your Dad on their annual three week anniversary.” Peter smirked and imitated a shot gun with his fingers at Ava.

 

“explain your question?” Ava glared and flicked  him on the forehead.

 

“Yes, now come on dream boat let's get you dressed up.” she grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room. Her golden cat like eyes widened as she saw the mess. Different outfits littered the floor, his bed, and surprisingly his memory board. “Oh my god.” her mouth was agape.

 

“I know so I was thinking maybe an Armani? But then that's too expensive,   but then there was polo and khakis but that's too douche. So then I thought…” Peter moved around the room frantically, his mouth talking a mile a minute only to be stopped by hands on his shoulders.

 

“Peter stop. You're overthinking it. Ok let's see, Wade likes low class, casual you know. So let's try this.” she lifted up Peters slightly too big for him, blue sweatshirt with Captain America's shield printed on the middle. “And some black jeans, yeah you will look good in this, go change into it.” she shoved it onto his arms as she shoved him into his bathroom. Peter was about to protest when the door closed in his face.

 

With a roll of his eyes he stripped and changed into the warm, and newly soft feeling sweater  the sleeves nearly covering his fingers. He smiled in the long body mirror his jeans holding his legs rather nicely. He almost smiled when Ava rapped at the door. “You done yet!”

 

“Will you hold on!?” Peter growled annoyed as he adjusted the hem to cover his waistband. After the quick adjustment he opened the door.

 

“God was that so hard?” she said leaning against the wall. “hold up.” He felt white acrylic nails run through his hair to style it messily. “My Lord you look fine” Peter looked at her questionably before straightening his glasses, he inwardly flinched as the doorbell rang the anxiety finally getting to him.”I'll get it.”

 

His face paled as he tried to wrestle Ava all the way to the door. His hands grabbed the doorknob, which he was going to open when Ava squeezed her way between him and the door. A triumphant smirk on her face, before she opened it.

 

“Damn Wilson.” Ava smiled Peter looked over her shoulder to see that Wade Wilson was as stunning as ever. He wore a nice knockoff designer suit, flowers and chocolate in the crook of his elbow. One hand loosening the red silk tie round his neck.

 

“Well we overdressed.” Peter noticed him chuckle a little-nervously. Peter shook his head softly.

 

“Here let me help you.” He pushed through Ava and approaches the nervous man, slipping off the red tie and putting it in Wade's hand. His touch lingering a bit. He then with slender fingers swiftly unbuttoned the first to buttons that outlined Wade’s throat, the pad of his pointer finger gliding over the freelancer’s adam's apple as he folded the cloth away from it, to expose a strong tan neck. “You you look great, my Father always has a rule. If you over dress make sure it's like a hot mess.” Peter giggled and looked at wade with soft eyes.

 

[ShIt RiCh KiD DiD SoMetHiNG CuTE!]

{KISS HIM!}

 

What Wade did next shocked himself. The silk tie ended up behind Peter's neck, with a soft trip he ended up dipping Peter his weight being held by the tether of fabric behind his head. Blue orbs stared into gold, that were on the verge of doing something dark and sinful. A sly from peered on the dark angels face. In a soft voice Wade whispered.

 

“You need to smile more.” chill of slight pleasure tingled down the smaller makes spine as a gentle kiss was brushed on his cheek. Blush easily worked its way into Peter's cheeks.

 

“Exude me love birds but can you go now.” Ava cleared her throat. Wade helped lift Peter up “I'm taking these.” Ava replied as she grabbed the chocolates from Wade. “Also Wade don't worry about the car, I picked one for you guys out of Peter’s family collection.” Peter's eyes widened. “Oh lighten up Parker. I didn't pick that expensive of a car.” Ava sniggeres as Wade escorted Peter to the street. Where a sleek cherry red sports car rested.

 

[Oh DaDDy LiKEs]

 

Wade looked amazed at the expensive car. Peter smirked slightly at the way Wade’s mouth was a gape in a perfect “o”. Peters smile faded as he noticed the paparazzi hiding in the shadows.

 

“Come on wade. Let's go.”Peter whispered before he slipped into the passenger seat with wade following into the drivers, looking oddly at him his expression highly confused.

 

“You ok Peter?” Wade watched Peter's hands Tumblr around the car in a haste for something. “Petey baby?” Peter cheered silently as he found something black. Slipping off his glasses and putting in the aviator sunglasses he sighed.

 

“hmm yeah sorry.” He he shook his head a bit.” “just don't unroll the window, also, “ he tossed him the keys. “Be careful this one's my Father’s pride and joy.” Wade nodded and smiled softly and the blush on Peter's face.

 

“Ok leat get this baby purring.” Wade turned the key and the engine roared to life.

 

[Ah Me LiKe A Lot!]

{OH JUST CALM DOWN}

 

“So where are we going?” Peter asked excitedly.

 

“Well it's this little Mexican restaurant down in Queens. I think you'll like it alot. I mainly like their chimichangas but they have other good things too.” Wade slightly looked at Peter. A floating feeling filled his chest. They finally pulled up to the small Mexican restaurant the neon sign reading.

 

Mexican Casa

 

[Ah tHe CHiMicHAngA AdDiCTiOn Is ReAl!]

{WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?}

 

Peter waited nervously as Wade opened the car door for him, Wade gently grabbed Peter’s slender fingers, his lips gently brushed across his knuckles.

 

“My dearest.” Wade made a cocky from grin and Peter went bright red.

 

“Uh could we possibly go eat.” Peter whispered through his giant sleeve.

 

“Mhm after you.” Wade opened the restaurant door. The inside was busy. Vibrant smells of spice and stone leaked into every crack. When a hostess. Came to seat then Wade immediate responded in Spanish. “And where do you wish to sit?” Peter looked up at wade who pointed to the seating menu, while Peter noticed stares, somewhere dreamy, others rude and bigoted, and the last were sympathetic.

 

“Could we sit in the back room.” Peter whispered meekly. “I'll pay.” He wanted to be polite.

 

“ No no it's ok, I saved up some cash for this so I could spoil you.” Wade smiled and spoke in perfect Spanish to the hostess who nodded, and escorted them to the back.

 

[DaMN I rEaLly WaNTeD ThAT PS4]

{WE ALL DID}

 

“Let's see, hmm the Verdé Burrito is good, so is the Chalupas, but I personally enjoy their Chimichangas and the Supreme Enchiladas mmm  they are delicious.” Wade winked, “Maria!” A small petite Hispanic girl stopped by the table.

 

“I'm sorry, sir, but is he bothering you.” Peter jumped and looked nervously up at her.

 

“who me?” he swallowed hard she smirked.

 

“No darling is this, dumb ass bothering you.” she pointed to Wade

 

[HoW CoLD]

 

“Maria how could you.” Wade pouted and Peter snorted slightly, lighting away Peter's nerves.

 

“Eh no I think I can handle him.” Peter winked back towards Wade.

 

{WHY'S HE DOING THIS?}

[ToO CuTe OVerLoAD]

 

“Haha no seriously chico, if he's bitchen at ya just call Mama Maria. I'll straighten him out on no time. “ Wade smirked.

 

“As if anything of me is straight.” Wade smirked into the window like he was on the Office. Only to hiss when Maria flicked his skull with her finger.

 

“Anyways what can I get you darling.” She smiled at Peter.

 

“The Verdé Smothered Burrito. Please?” Peter handed her the menu.

 

“The usual except add an extra margarita to the one.” He winked and Maria hit him again.

 

“I hope those margaritas are virgin Wade.” she screwed him with a glare

 

“Yes just the way I like them.” Wade's eyes lit up as a menu was chucked at his head, he dodged it and laughed rather charmingly. “ Love you Maria!”

 

“Pay attention to Peter or I'll kill you!” she screamed before she entered the kitchen. Wade was chuckling.

 

“Friend of yours?” Peter questioned.

 

“Kind of Maria's like a sister though there's too much Torpe tensión.” Peter revealed in the honey sound of Wade’s accent.

 

“ So spanish huh?” Peter looked at him quizzically.

 

“Yeah, you can't freelance anywhere better than Mexico!” Wade cocked his eyebrow. Sooner than latter their small talk turned into conversation of their day, and within a couple minutes Maria came out with two glasses, sugar coated rims and filled with like colored liquid, a plate with two steaming chimichangas and another heaped up with rice, beans, and a burrito covered in verdé sauce.

 

Peter's eyes grew wide.

“There's no way I'm finishing this.” Peter chuckled as he cut the tortilla, and meat smothered in favorable spices. Peter couldn't help but smile as he took a bite. Spices burning down his throat in a pleasing way. “Holy! It's delicious!”

 

“I know.” Wade stared at Peter. Small amounts of crumbs sprinkled the sweet Nerd. “Hold on, don't move.” Wade took his napkin and cleaned Peter's face. Blue eyes wide with devotion.

 

{GOD HE'S ADORABLE}

[HMm HoW DReAmy]

 

Wade couldn't help but snort light heartedly.

 

“Hey peter?” Wade spoke wistfully as he took a sip from his glass.

 

“Yeah?” Peter looked up slightly in edge.

 

“You were adopted when you were fifteen right?” Wade to a dramatized bite of his chimichanga.

 

“Yeah it was all over the news, huge lawsuit and stuff. Why?” Peter twiddled the fork between his fingers.

 

“Well just at your house. There were pictures. Pictures of little child you, with Cap and Iron man. I was just wondering what that was about.” Wade replied a bit sullenly as he polished off his food.

 

“Oh oh those pictures.” Peter looked up at him with a soft yet sad smile.” My biological parents were super tight with them when I was little, my um parents died. I was super young, so Steve and Tony would visit me at my Aunt's and Uncle I guess it was to remind me of better times. But then my Aunt and Uncle died and I had nobody, so they took me in. They've always just been family to me.”

 

Peter looked sadly at his plate. “But they're super sweet, they listen to everything I have to say and even let me keep my original last name. So I love them for that. I love them for a lot of things actually.”

 

[SO sAD]

{WE HAVE TO HELP!}

 

Wade waited in silence watching peter eat, responding shortly to every question. For some reason he found himself so enthralled with this cute yet tormented kid. Finally Peter finished his food.

 

“Are we off then?”Wade smiled and handed Maria a thick wad of cash, before grabbing Peter's hand and helping him out of the booth. Peter  as he was escorted through the door, only to have blinding flashing lights in their eyes.

 

[FLaSh GrENaDe]

{DUCK}

 

Peter stumbled backwards into Wade who calmly steadied him.

 

“Mr.Stark-Rogers is this your  mysterious significant other? “ questions pelted him left and right “Peter are you attending Graysons 18 year old Gala?” others weren't as easy “Are you Coming out officially?” “would you say you're gay for the LGBT community? And does this happen to be because of your parents marital status?”

 

Peter felt like he was about to choke, the noises of rambling unwanted questions filling his personal space. He wanted it to go away. Soon it did. When he felt Wade grab his hand and hastily drag him into the passenger seat of the car. The wave of flashes following like a sea of bees to honey.

 

“No. He will not be taking photos or questions at this time.” Wade barked as he closed the drivers driver's seat door and started the car. Peter tried to hold back the sting of tears.

 

“I'm sorry I…” Peter began to mumble. Wade stopped the car immediately.

 

“Peter Parker!  Don't you ever apologize for being you, ever!” Wade grabbed the boy's chin softly. Peter was staring into intense golden eyes. Within five seconds Peter’s eyes fluttered close, he topped his face forward. A hand clutched his side the other the back of his neck. Soft breathing curl round his ear noses barely touching. Peter could fast Wade's scent on his lips. Peter's own hands alod into Carmel blond locks. And then a car honked, Peter jumped. Startled eyes opened and Wade snickered before placing a kiss on Peter's forehead

 

“Come on let's get you home.” Wade smiled as he drove back to the tower, he escorted Peter to his floor.

 

“Thank you for tonight, it was amazing.” Peter bit his lip as he unlocked the door. Wade nodded.

 

“So. Does this mean I can ask you on a date again?” Wade stuffed his hands in on his jacket pocket and rocked on his heels. His demeanor looked vulnerable.

 

“Of...I would love that very much.” Peter blushed darkly as Wade Grabbed grabbed his hand and kissed it.

 

“The I will be glad to ask again, Mi Amor.” Wade smiled a very goofy grin on his face. “See you tomorrow.” Wade mocked a salute before walking off to the elevator.

  
Peter couldn't help but sigh dreaming as he shut the door. This time when he went to bed he felt lighter, every cold dark inch of him surrounded by a warm, light feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish 
> 
> Trope tensión =Awkward tension


	6. Silver is beautiful on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter moves a little fast, wade meets the parents and something traumatic happens. And The L words used  
> [WHat LeSBian?]  
> {OH GOD WHY ARE YOU IN THE SAME HEAD AS ME?}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So later....chapter warning : so its slightly explicit... It has smut that was intended to happen, also mentions of cutting and scars and blood....yeah..also... THANK YOU FOR 1000+ hits, you guys are awesome I never really thought this story would get this far. But thank you and since we got 1000+ I'm dropping this chapter early as a gift for you guys.

* * *

 

Chapter 5: silver is beautiful on you.

 

The next couple of weeks where brilliant. Wade and Peter ended up going on a date almost every night. With some ranging from ice cream parlors to just holding hands in the park. Tonight was no different. They were at Peter's house-again. For some odd reason Wade never let him over. He said his apartment was not fit for Peter's presence.

 

But anyways it was a chilly November night and Wade wanted to show Peter a move he liked. It was a rated R movie and was about some guy wanting to avenge his honor. Peter couldn't remember all he knew was Wade looked adorable resting his head in Peter's lap. While his finger worked through combing his hair. Peter flinched when Wade unexpectedly caught his wrist.

 

“What happened here?” Wade mumbled as he lifted the giant sweater sleeve away from Peter's wrist. Angry silver marks laid delicately on pale skin.

 

“Nothing.” Peter gulped down the lie as he tried to pull his hand away. Wade’s grip got tighter as he sat up.

 

“Peter, baby, tell me. You trust me don't you.” Wade looked at him quietly. Azure eyes brimmed with tears.

 

“I went to a bad place when Flash dumped me, my parents were being bombarded with the press of being homosexual. I honestly think that's why they aren’t home yet. I couldn't tell them, the darkness hurt so much Wade.” Peter cried and Wade hugged him tightly, as if the world would shatter if he let him go.

 

“Why didn't you tell me earlier.” Wade wiped the droplets off of Peter's face.

 

“ I thought you wouldn't like me, scars are never thought as attractive.” Wilson huffed a laugh, and shook his head.

 

“Peter can I show you something?”Wade's voice got thick and warm. Peter meekly nodded as Wade unbuttoned his own shirt. Hissing slightly as the shirt pulled at crusted over puss. Peter's eyes widened as he saw scars laced over with blisters, scabs, and open sores that seemed to climb in random splotches up Wade's chest, torso, some even dipped past his waist band. The skin looked cracked, red, and irritated. Peter ran a delicate touch over burning skin.

 

“Peter do you still find me attractive?” Wilson held Peter’s gaze. Instead of an immediate answer Peter began to kiss the base of Wade's neck and down his chest. Lips dusting over silver veins and red splotches.

 

“Of course. Wade Wilson you are the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen.” Peter smiled within moments strong arms were at his waist, a rich beautiful smell hit his nose as the other’s lips crashed into his, Peter's breathing hitched as Wade’s tongue pressed into Peter's mouth, his tongue accidentally bumping into the other as Wade began to explore the new cavern. Wade pulled away from Peter who was gracing a crimson flush.

 

“Oh Peter baby, I think I'm in Love with you.” Wade smiled lovingly at his sweetheart. Peters red turned darker as Wade grabbed his wrists with one hand. Pressing kisses to the feathers of silver, whispering sweet nothing with each touch. While his other hand made it's up under the cream sweater. Roaming over soft skin and lean muscle.

 

“Ah screw this.”Peter tried to wiggle out of the sweater, which got about halfway to his elbows before they continued their heated kissing battle. Through huffy breaths Peter looked at the man above him.

 

“Mr. Wilson I know I love you.”Peter smiled happily. His body  convulsed with soft moans as Wade attacked Peter’s neck with kisses that turned into soft nips and blistering ducking. Dark marks littering his neck and chest.

 

“Wade, I'm... I'm still a virgin.” He croaked out roughly as fingers dragged to his belt loop. Wilson stopped and looked at him.

 

“Well do you still wanna be?” Wade asked blatantly and Peter shook his head.

 

“I only want you.”Peter whispered. Embarrassment reddened his face. Wade readjusted so that Peter’s legs were draping over the side of the couch. Wade unzipped the dark skinny jeans and pulled them off with little regard to where they landed. He noticed the slight bulge and with two fingers hooked under the thick boxer band he was about to pull them off, when the door opened wide. The both tensed. Wade looked over the couch at the door. His body ready to fight.

 

“Oh my god Peter you… OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!”Tony pointed the door to Wade as Peter popped his head over the couch.

 

“Oh uh hey Father.” Peter chuckled nervously as luggage fell to the floor.

 

“Honey you need to move. I have to put these in...WHY THE HELL IS HE IN OUR HOME?!” Steve stood shocked at Peter who was fastening his pants.

 

“Um Father, Dad. Meet wade Wilson, my ah Boyfriend. If you will.” Peter smiled shyly  as Wade grabbed him from behind, holding him protectively while he kissed behind Peter’s ear.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Steve shook Wade's hand, but before letting go “You hurt him I'll make sure you for and stay dead you understand Deadpool.” his eyes alight  with a deadly fire as he basically crushed Wade's hand.

 

“Mhm, ouch, ok I get it Cap!” Wade whimpered a tiny bit before Steve let go.

 

“No, nope, I don’t think you do Wilson. Because that little boy right there is the sweetest thing in the universe, even Rocket said so. So if you do anything and I mean anything to break his heart It'll be a war on your doorstep.” Tony growled like a feral cat and stalked upstairs. Steve sighed annoyed.

 

“Give me one second to talk to your Father Peter, I'll make sure he comes around.” The Super Soldier ran after his husband.

 

“So wanna keep watching our movie?” Peter rocked on his heels. His hands behind his back. The cream sweater making him look like a God send.

 

[gOD He’S A CuTiE]

{PERFECT JUST PERFECT}

 

“I would enjoy that Very much.” Wade smiled as he pulled his shirt back on buttoning it up before resting on the couch. Peter followed him and gently rested head on Wade’s chest.

 

They tried to finish their movie, but it kind of didn't work out. Since Peter's parents were super hero's you could here very muffled yelling from the upstairs and some how at one point something was thrown. _Most likely from Tony_ but Peter knew he’d never admit that. They were about half way to end of their movie when Tony as Iron man came flying in through the balcony window.

 

“Father? “ Peter scrunched up his brows and looked at the metal being.

 

“Tony what the Hell!” Cap came running down the stairs looking slightly ok more than slightly concerned.

 

“Peter! Do you love that man?” there was a hint of disgust in the robotic tone.

 

“Yeah more than anything actually.” Peter’ fingers grabbed Wade's hand and held it tight.

 

“And obviously you love my son right?” The repulser was now faced at Wade’s head. The Merc swallowed hard.

 

“Wouldn't be here if I didn’t. Uh sir.” Wade smiled awkwardly.

 

“Tony. Out of the suit.” Steve glared and the robotic suit snorted before it opened up.

 

“Ok. But. Deadpool you got to stop stealing my stuff.” Tony glared. “Peter are those hickeys?”

 

Peter's eyes went wide as he tried to hide his neck while his parental units focused on the maroon and black splotches blossoming across his neck.

 

“Possibly.”Peter squeaked Steve's face looked pale and mortified as in _how could my little angel be tainted_ mortified. “What? You both were my age when you were snogging up girls!” both of his parents awkwardly coughed.

 

That's when Tony's glare at Wade turned into a look of concern. Because the Merc body looked as if torture was inflicted upon him. He ended up coughing severely.

 

“Not again, not now.” Wade covered his lips only to be doubled over, his coughing intensifying. Blood came spraying from his lips.

 

{OH NO}

[Oh HeY LOoK He’S DyInG]

{NO WE'RE DYING IDIOT!}

[ShIT!]

 

“WADE!”Peter caught his boyfriend before his body impacted the ground. His hands on Wade's chest felt sticky and wet. He pulled a hand back to see blood stain the palms of his hand. Wade began to look sickly as his skin got incredibly thin and pale. The scent of death and iron clung to Wade, as Peter held him.

 

[HuH I CoULd LaY In HiS ArMS FoRevEr]

{IDIOT WE ARE DYING REMEMBER}

[Oh RiGHt!]

 

“Honey call S.H.I.E.L.D!” Tony turned to Steve as he tried to help Peter hold Wade up. Peter began to notice that Wade was going to pass out his breath shallow, as his eyes began to flutter open and close slower and slower.

 

“Wade baby stay awake, keep your eyes open, ok.”Peter felt tears on his face as he held wade. The voices of his parent drowning out

  
“Hey I'll be ok hun” _slow blink_ “ … I just..” _slower blink_ “need…. Some sleep.” Wades eyes slipped shut. Peter froze in a panic tears fell heavily from his lashes as his grip grew right on the limp form. _Open your eyes please!_ His brain began to mantra the words internally. They say that S.H.I.E.L.D’s medical unit got to him mere minutes after he passed out. But to Peter it felt like hours.


	7. Don't Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How wade survives cacer, Laura's a good.sister, and Logan is a worried father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you  
> Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter please don't forget too leave a comment or feedback to tell me what you enjoyed about this. This chapter is warning free.

 

Chapter 6: Don't do that again

 

_ “I'll be ok hun...I just need...some sleep.” _

 

Peter couldn't remember how he got there, but there he was sitting outside the operation room in between both parents. His body occasionally shaking. Hey took a deep breath as blue eyes focused on the girl in front of him.

 

She looked a few years younger than him. Her coffee brown hair fell about her face in pretty waves. Her grey eye looked bored at Peter. She was pacing like a cat but that wasn't the only reason why Peter was staring. Every time she walked a new rotation two adamantium claws peered out of her knuckles before sinking back into the skin. This was the infamous Laura Kinney.

 

After a few hours sooner or later she stopped. Peter looked up to see Logan and Fury approach them. Laura froze. 

 

“Peter we need to talk.” Peter nodded and all three of them stood up. “Alone.” Peter smiled shyly to his parents who sat down, before he followed the two adults into Fury’s office.

 

“Peter did Wade ever tell you about his healing factor?” Fury raised a brow.

 

“Well he mentioned it, demonstrated it here and there, but-no we never discussed its origin.” He twiddle his fingers.

 

“Peter when Wilson was the age of ten he was diagnosed with terminal cancer in his lungs, brain and spinal cord. Do to this his father, the damn Bastard signed Wade's life away for drug money to an experimental treatment plant in Mexico. The exact one Laura came from. Known as weapon X. They gave him an experimental treatment which had a high dosage of my stolen DNA. And trained him into the assassin he is now.” Logan looked at him to make sure he was paying attention.” But because he was so young at the time the serum is given to him in doses. Each one slightly higher than the last. The thing is though the treatment has side effects.” The words sounded grave off the older mans lips.

 

“like what?” Peter looked gently up at them

 

“As the serum starts to kill the cancer cells faster than they can be created it's causing not only a disfigurement, but it's causing him to go insane. The fact is the older he gets the more he needs, the more doses he gets the greater the side effect in fact it won't be long till he gets the last of the treatment.” Fury looked at Peter sternly.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Peter was fuming with slight anger.

 

“Because Kid he'll need help, he'll need you to help him. I've never seen him like somebody like this in a long time.” to Peter Logan looked like a heartbroken parent his dark stoic eyes were wavering with sympathy. Even though the Wolverine never showed anything but anger he cared about Wade just as much as Tony or Steve cared about him.

 

“Then I'll take care of him sir I promise.”Logan's presence lightened up as he nodded at Peter. “Now if you'll excuse me I have a reckless boyfriend to worry after.” Peter smiled softly before he walked back to the waiting room. In which peter waited for hours before he got the Okay to see Wade.

 

When he opened the door he saw Laura she was holding his hand and telling him some story in Spanish. She looked back at Peter with threatening glare before she stood up and kissed Wade on the forehead. Like any loving little sister. If you could call the clone of Wolverine loving. 

 

Wade looked awful, being strapped down to the bed. A c.p.a.p mask lay on his face. Peter noticed the ripped flesh had made its mark upon Wade’s neck, arms, and hands. He slowly walked to the medical bed and cuddled up to Wade so his head was on his chest to listen to the slow rhythmic best of his heart. Before He whispered.

 

“Hey I know I'm not good at words and I know I do stupid things. But promise me you'll wake up from this promise me Wilson. Because I can't watch someone I love die again.”tears fell from his face onto the hospital gown. “ Dammit Wade I can't lose you, or your loony jokes, or the way you talk to yourself. I love you, you idiot so you better wake up or I'll never speak to you again, you hear me Wilson. “ Peter took Wade's sore covered hand and placed it to his cheek the tears spilling like rain, before he kissed the callused palm and stood up to leave. His hand reached the door a voice croaked.

 

“What no good morning kiss.” Peter's face lit up and he turned around his voice left him as he saw Wade sitting up. Peter ran to Wade’s side and hugged him.

 

{HEY HE'S CRUSHING US}

[HoW DaRLIng He CaREs]

{WELL HE'S HURTING ME}

 

“HMm Ok Peter. Honey you're kind of suffocating me.” Wade wheezed

 

“Don't you ever do that to me again Wade Wilson!” Wade grabbed Peter and kissed him. Fingers twisting in hair as the soft kiss ended. 

 

“Still mad?” Wade chuckled at the dazed kid.

 

“Huh you're lucky I love you.” Peter was about to kiss Wade again when a nurse interrupted. 

 

“Excuse me but Mr.Wilson needs more rest.” Peter slightly nodded his hand holding onto Wade's as long as possible before he walked out the door, where he found his parents waiting. 

 

“You really love him don't you Peter.” Steve hugged his son.

 

“Okay my question is, is what principle allows a twenty-one year old to enroll as a highschooler?” Tony shook his head and Peter looked shocked.

 

“He’s.. He’s twenty-one? But he looks eighteen!” Peter furrowed his brows in confusion. “How?”

 

“Well it was Wolverine's DNA they put in him... and who knows how old Logan is. I mean he fought in the war with me way back when and he still looks as young as he did then.”Cap mumbled.

 

“Well you don’t look so bad yourself for a ninety year old.” Tony winked and Steve blushed. Hours passed before doctors came telling Peter that Wade would be fine and would be discharged in a week's notice. Somehow Steve and Tony had convinced him to go home. But before they left the helicarrier Peter heard Spanish being screamed down the hallway.

  
“Bastardo no te atreves a hablar de mi hermano así!” it was Laura and she was charging at all to familiar blond golden hair, soft blue eyes, and that tough guy smirk all draped in a black and white suit. Peter couldn't help but run from the haunting image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish
> 
> Bastardo no te atreves a hablar de mi hermano así!=You bastard do not dare talk about my brother like that!


	8. You Only Love Once Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see hair of gold, and eyes of blue, soft skin and a heart so black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I apologize I was ment to updated this so much sooner but recently between me graduating school and figuring out some rocky things in a relationship it's been kind of hard so I apologize for how long this took please dont hate me.  
> Any ways the TRIGGER WARNING: in this is rape/assult which ever way you take the writing. If you dont feel comfortable with this then please don't force yourself to read ok. Because I care about your sanity. Anyways enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think I'm the comments beleow

 

Chapter 7:You only love once

Right?

 

  The noise rushed past his ears, roaring like a lion as he rushed past buildings. The cold night air stung his skin with the unbeatable blaze of adrenaline.

 

  “God Spidey will you calm down?” Spider-Man turned his head and snorted towards White Tiger.

 

  “What and struggle behind, like some people.” he teasingly featured toward Sam.

 

  “Well at least some of us aren't in a rush to pull a quick one with the S.O.” Nova low-key whistled as he rocketed past the swinging Spider.

 

  “At least I have someone.” Spider-Man jabbed before landing on the roof of the designated coordinates given to them by S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

  “Huh I'll have you know something Terran, I've at least made out, or been admired from many fine specimens across the galaxy.” Nova winked only to get a hard claw to the back of the head.

 

  “Will you two shut up we're on a stealth mission.” Luke hissed at them as they crouched low on the roof. Spider-Man noticed a black ooze start skulking across the city floor and up walls.

 

  “How the hell did the symbiote get out? Last time I heard it was locked away after we got Doc. Oc.” Peter whispered as he readjusted his footing on the gravel beneath his feet.

 

  “S.H.I.E.L.D has been testing control of it, apparently it went rogue, after the symbiote was handled with an intense flash of rage.” Danny sighed as he sat legs crossed, eyes closed, focused on his breathing.

 

  “Well it's a too good thing we haven't been noticed.” Luke cracked his neck. “We need to locate the source.” with a very familiar chill cascading down his body, Peter shoved Luke.

 

  “shit!” Luke hissed as a black blob of ooze came crashing at them.

 

  “you ok Luke?”Peter checked him over, Power Man just nodded.

 

  “We’ve been seen!”Danny confirmed as he flipped up into a defensive mode.

 

  “NO shit Sherlock!” Sam growled as he tried to super blast the ooze. Spidey noticed White Tiger comm in as he began to fight the God forsaken symbiote.

 

  Between heated blasts, chi powered punches and white claws. Through the chaos of battle Peter heard a male voice, with clear pronunciation calling his name.

 

  “Spider-Man, oh come out little spider. Spider-Man.” Peter scrunched his eyebrows and found a way to sneak away listening ever so closely as he swung past building after building till he landed on the roof of the voice. Everything went silent and then in a rush of air.

 

  “There you are.” He jumped as he felt the voice and hot air brush against his ear. Peter flipped and shot a web that nearly hit a shadowy figure who dodged. “wonderful simply wonderful.”

 

  “Excuse me but do I know you?” Spider-Man raised a brow, backing up slowly.

 

  “Not entirely no, but I know about you the Amazing Spider-Man. I must say you are a lot smaller than I thought.” Peter strained his ears to try to identify the voice

 

  “You know I'm flattered but fangirls scare me and you're definitely aren't Black Widow. I would know she has this certain air about her you know badass and commanding. Simply terrifying, that woman.”

 

  He tried his hardest to read the other figures moves. With a quick step to the right he aimed only for the figure to side step. The Figure clicked it's tongue. Before black ooze went flinging toward his head. He dodged it just barely clipping slightly against his thigh. Peter bit his cheek hard.

 

  “Your also alot slower than I thought..” Peter snorted an exhausted sigh.

 

  “sorry to disappoint.” he growled. “Now if you could please explain who you are, maybe I can get you some help.” Peter got in a better stance.

  “haha you're not one to negotiate little spider.” The chuckle was deep and oddly familiar, almost causing Peter to drift away from the battle that was until he moved his head just barely out of the way from being devoured in ooze. “ Do I still have an affect on you?”

 

  “What the hell are you talking about.”Peter backflipped out of the way to the opposite wall. His brain was walking through the thought process. The being closing in.

 

  “Try to run now!” Peter smirked as he tried to move when he found a cement like substance keeping his left ankle “Not so agile now are you little spider.” a face splintering grin of sharp white teeth broke the black face as it zoned in More black goo closed round Peter's ankles and wrist. He tried to pull at it.  

 

  “Who the fuck are you!” Peter felt the adrenaline and fear slip into his stomach cause small tremors in his muscles, the tears of terror filled his eyes. Peter froze as clawed fingers grabbed his chin. The long pink tongue curled at his ear. Hot and wet. The voice laughed before it turned soft.

 

  “Oh Petey look, your baby blues are all puffy.” he froze every muscle in his body stopped strong and stiff.

 

  “Flash?” The words tumbled out like a scattered broken chain from his lips, as the body pulled back. Black ooze peeling away from golden blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

 

  “of course baby boy who else would I be?” he winked.

 

  “W-What are you doing?” Peter could feel the panic setting in the rage, the hurt,the pain all jumbled in one setting of the cage of his ribs.

 

  “Becoming like you isn't this great. No more you having to run off from dates because of ‘something coming up’, we can finally be equals, the true duo that this despicable world needs. I mean we are already a badass couple. There can finally be an us” Peter swallowed hard and shook his head.

 

  “Flash there is no ‘us’ I don't love you I never could because you made sure of it.” Peter tried to remain calm as he worked at getting his right hand out of the constraint.

 

  “Oh really?! So you think we are over after I discreetly try to keep ‘us’ by maybe hitting a few girls to keep you safe!” Flash as fuming. That's when the rage broke.

 

  “Me safe! Really you think you were keeping me safe? You only kept you safe! You turned my life into a nightmare Flash. You haunted me to the point where I wanted to take my own life you fucking psycho! That wasn't protecting me that was protecting you! So don't you dare think for a second that I will ever be able to love you!” He  broke his right hand free and aimed at Flash’s face the web sticking across his face.

 

  Peter took the distraction to try to rip his other hand free. Pulling frantically at tacky yet  strong substance. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard.

 

  “You fucking little bitch I'll show you no.” The symbiote attached to his right wrist again and back to the wall. Causing Peter’s attention to focus on a very pissed off Flash Thompson. With a crush of his fist the restraints got tighter snapping the web shooters to nothing but crunched twisted metal that bit into his wrists, hard enough to break skin. Claws dug into his scalp as the mask was torn from his head.

 

  “yess much better I'd like to see your face.” Flash's voice had warped back into the warbled tone of the parasite. “Now tell me does your little maggot of a prince make you feel like this.” hot fingers worked their way at the now cooling sweat drenched suit that left cold goosebumps in their wake, before they scavenged under the tight article. Seams popping and ripping under the disregarded care. Peter bit his tongue as  unwanted lips made their way across his jaw and clavicle, tearing at the in wanted fabric that covered his chest. Peter breathed in a gulp of air as his chest was now exposed to the night. His heart pounding.

 

  “Flash you don't have to do this please stop.” Peter gulped hard. Flash ignored him and Continued administering harsh bleeding bites along Peter’s chest till he got to a nipple. It caught the spider off guard his breath hitched and a tingling sensation rode down his spine in a rush. It only intensified when the other one was pinched at, the stimulation trickled down faster causing his hips to jolt slightly.

 

  “See I knew your body loved me.” He smirked as he started to palm at Peter’s soft crotch rubbing it in sinful way that caused Peters back to arch and voice to keen as he kept whispering words for him to stop.

 

  “Please Flash!” There was a defining crack and the feeling of a thousand needles hit Peter across the cheek.

 

  “Shut up and enjoy this, because there is no way you're getting anything else. You think he loves Petey the man's a whore he’s slept with countless of women. Besides what do you see in that rotting pile of everlasting flesh. He’s not good-looking he never will be so why don't you suck it up and take it from someone who's beautiful and is willing to give you their time like the good bitch you are.” Peter froze as he felt his pants being torn and two digits grope round his ass before unpreparedly enter his hole. The intrusion burned painfully as claws dug into soft skin.

 

  “Besides he'll never want you now little spider.” The fingers jabbed and stretched abrasively causing Peter muffle down a screams a liquid began to cling to the underside of this thigh. Tears poured from his eyes. That was until the sound of a bullet hit the brick next to Flash’s head. The assault stopped as flash covered his face in the black substance.

 

  “You seem to have me all figured out don't you Venom? It's kind of touching gets stalkerish just a little bit ”Peter’s eyes widened as he saw the man of his dreams leaning against a wall.

 

  “Deadpool.” Venom growled

 

  “The one and only” Wade bowed dramatically.

 

[ tOo THe ReSCuE!]

{WHY MUST YOU SING THE WONDER PETS THEME SONG?}

[ DuDE ThaT’s NoT THe WoNdeR PetS ThEme SoNG ThIS iS---]

 

  “Guys this is not the time we are trying to be badass right now!” Wade growled at the air.

 

[Oh YeAH!]

 

  “Peter Darling are you alright?” Peter shook his head as his body was racked with tremors. Wade smirked and pulled out his katanas. Swinging them in lazy circles as he walked towards flash.

 

  “Didn't your mother ever say don't judge a book by its cover? No well too me you just look like a conceited douche bag who likes to touch things that aren't his, and you want to know what I do to douche bags?” he smiled darkly. “Hmm anyone. No, ok then let me explain to you then. I'm  going to take these” he moved his katanas “and I'm going to cut you apart, you see that's what it's like to have someone do something that you don't want. Also it's because I don't want to waste my bullets on that big empty head of yours because let's be honest there wouldn't be enough red to paint the concrete. And I'm only here to make you bleed.”

 

[HuH I dO LiKe WAtCH BrAIn SPlAtTeR.]

{UGH YOU AND THAT ZOMBIE FETISH}

[HeY YOu DoN't ScrUTIniZE THe WAlkING DEaD! ]

 

  “Do you really never shut up?”Venom hissed as he tried to lay a punch to DeadPool. Wade dodged.

 

  “You know I've been asked that so many time that I'd have to say no, no I don't.” Wade spun and tried to clip him in the side. Only to watch the cut reseal. “Dammit.” he groaned as he began to cut into the putty like substance just for it to reseal every time. Venom smirked before he got some distance.

 

  “Excuse me but it seems like I have a gift for you.” Venom rasped out.

 

[OmG WhErE]

{DON'T FALL FOR IT}

 

  “Really is it this Black thing.” Wade pointed to the black puddle at his feet. “Its It's totally this black thing isn't i…” he was cut off as his body started choking on blood. Huge twelve foot spiked went punching holes through him like he was made of nothing more than paper. Blood splattered the walls and along Peters pale white face.

 

  “ Wade!” Peter screamed bloody murder as he saw his boyfriend's body go limp. Venom stode with triumph towards Peter fingers catching his chin.

 

  “Now where were we?” lips crashed into Peter's teeth shredding at his lips to get him to open when he did the long hot tongue shoved itself down his throat and past his gag reflex causing Peter to choke he began to try to regulate his breathing through his nose and think of other things as flash fucked his mouth with his tongue. But all Peter could do was shake and cry silently as he looked at what he thought was the dead body of his boyfriend.

 

“La muerte de la señora le agradece. Ah you Mother Fucker! AH Dammit and I liked you!” Wade growled as he started to work half his body off the spike.

 

[SwEet nEw ScAr!]

{DISGUSTING}

 

   “Do you ever die?!”Peter felt like he was going to throw up when the intruding organ left his throat. The air tastes cold and fresh and burned as he tried to get as much as possible in him. He was shaking incredibly hard with sobs.

 

  “psh no, stop asking all the stupid questions captain obvious.you know what screw this.” he pulled out his guns and started shooting.

 

  “Pathetic have you not been watching?” Venom turned his head the goo peeling away as he looked  towards Deadpool, still leaving Peter locked in by his body. ”I absorb everything. You'll never hit me in time.” Flash turned his head back towards Peter, who he grabbed hard by the hair to jar his head up.

  There was the click of a hammer being pulled back and the silver shaft of a gun being put up against the back of his skull.

 

  “Yes I have been pretty boy you see by the time I pull the trigger the bullet would be in your skull before you could say mazel tov so I suggest you let Peter go or at the count of three I pull.”  

 

  “One.” Wade’s thumb pulled back the hammer of his other gun “two.” he aimed Peter winced slightly waiting to hear the blast. “ forty-two Shit what comes after two?”

 

[TwENty-SeVEN!]

 

{NO YOU DUMB ASS IT'S THREE!}

 

  “OH yeah. Th-”

 

  “Wade no.” Peter whispered

 

  “Wait!” Wade stopped and watched the black ooze shift away from Peter.”Take him.”  Deadpool glared. Keeping one gun on Venom and using the other hand to pick up the quivering spider. Once the shaking thing was cradled into his arm the mercenary face pulled silent as stone. His fingers buried Peter's face into his shoulder and shielded his loves blue eyes from what he was about to do.

  
  “Three.” the gun went off and Peter struggled in Deadpool's arms. Odd thing was there wasn't a gun shot only something wet hitting the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La muerte de la señora le agradece= Lady death thanks you


	9. Erase Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you replace a feeling with something better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this chapter is being released early in honor of Spider-Man Homecoming so I hope you enjoy this chapter does have sexual content so just letting you know you've been warned ;) haha anyways enjoy and please leave a comment I love to hear from you guys.

 

Chapter 8: Erase Me

 

“Deadpool! You…” Peter trailed off when he noticed it was a water gun, Flash was soaked.

 

“Classic, hehe.” Wade giggled

 

[HAha ShOuLD HaVE SeEn HiS FaCE *SnORt*]

 

{WELL I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS}

 

That was when the sound of a chopper rolled above them.

 

“Weapons down Deadpool Agent Thompson is in our hands now. “ Peter looked to see Agent Coulson screaming into a megaphone.  Wade shrugged and let go of the water pistol, before he picked up the traumatized boy by his side to carry home like a bride.

 

“I thought you, you wouldn't have come? “ Peter trembled, tears spilled from his eyes as he stifled a sob.

 

“Sh it's ok, I'm here and I'll always will come to pull you out.  Always. “ Wade smiled as he removed what was left of Peter's mask, kissing the top of his head before remaining straight forward with task of getting to his apartment.

 

It was a total sketchy part of town. The apartment building had missing Windows some boarded others shattered to bits. Speaking of shattered multiple broken beer bottles littered the perimeter. It looked like the building horror movies took place in.

 

“Hold on,” Wade sat Peter on the concrete steps before he pulled out a key to open the door. Peter looked in side.  The doorway and old green carpeted stairs were flushed in the rather poor unflattering orange light of fluorescent bulbs. “I'm situated in the… tenth floor I believe I don’t know the floor number burned off in a fire or something.” Wade grabbed Peter's hand to guide him up the creaky steps, until they made it to Wade's apartment which was on the fifth floor not the tenth because this apartment only had five floors or at least that's what Wade mumbled on about before they reached his apartment.

 

The sound of keys jingled as Wade unlocked his door.

 

“um… it's kind of on the messy side so don’t don’t..” Peter cut him off

 

“Judge it by it's cover?” he winked as he wandered into the open door. The floor was dark and faded wood. A couple different like piles of laundry where shoved up against the left wall where the non-shattered window looked out to the glittering city. The wallpaper was a dingy yellow that was peeling and stained with water damage. A couple of beer cans littered around a small antenna tv which was sitting on a crate of explosives.

 

“I mean it's not much but, oh my god did I leave the stove on!” Wade sprinted into the kitchen “Oh thank Hercules, hey Peter I bought bruschetta I didn't know what you liked so..” he was loud and flustered as he spoke from the kitchen.

 

With a soft yet content sigh Peter wandered into the bedroom. Where a bed if, well if you called it a bed. It was a stained mattress on the floor that had probably seen better days. But it was heart warmingly made with fresh sheets, and covered in probably all the blankets and pillows that the dinky apartment had. Facing the wall from the foot of the makeshift bed was a closet. That held A small amount of clothing such as the bare essentials and a surplus of red spandex.

 

Peter sighed and quietly curled onto the bed his head hurried into a blanket that smelled entirely of Wade, he took a shaky breath and bit back the pressure in the back of his throat.

 

“Peter? Peter?! Petey babe where are you?” he picked his head up when he heard Wade.

 

“I'm in here.” He nearly whispered before he hear boots walked their way towards him.

 

“So I was wondering if your allergic to basil, oh you found the bed, so how do you like the apartment?”

 

“I love it.” Peter had a timid soft smile grace his lips. He could think of Wade living nowhere else his apartment spoke of him with every crack, peel of paint, and creak of wood. It was so so Wade.

 

“You're kidding right?” Wade raised a skeptical brow.

[He’S LyINg]

 

{OF COURSE HE IS HE IS RICH}

 

“Hmm no I am not I like it, it feels homey, and lived in.” He whispered pulling his knees to his chest.

 

“Petey babe what, what are you feeling?” Wade’s sarcast demeanor dropped even under his mask as he watched Peter who just shook like a leaf.” If I could take this pain what would you have me do?”

 

Wade pulled the masked that covered his lips up before he settled in front of Peter and kissed the brunettes hair.

 

“I’d have you touch me, and love me.”Peter pulled Wade forward and kissed him his intentions bleeding into it.” Make his touch go away, make me yours.” Peter grabbed at the black collar of Wade's suit, dragging the heavier man on top of him before he kissed him again this time heavier and harder. Wade stopped Peters shaking hands as they tried to grab for the hem his suit. He looked into scared and lust blown eyes.

 

“Please...please I need you. Wa-Wade I need you.” He whispered timidly into his ear.

 

“Of course.” Wade pushed him softly into the plethora of blankets before he removed his own shirt and mask. Peter's eyes dragged up the bright red markings that ripped and pierced up along all tan skin and toned muscle till they stopped at the underside of Wade’s jaw. Wade leaned downed and kissed Peter hard and passionately.

 

Peter's hands rested lightly on Wade’s chest and slowly began to explore the textures of his skin before entangling into Wade's hair. While Wade ran his fingers lightly over Peters waist and thighs. Peter released a moan into their kiss, leaving Wade to smirk ever so slightly as his hand snuck up the tight spandex shirt.  Fingers running gracefully over icy skin.

 

Wade soon found himself ripping what ever was left from the well torn suit. Getting what ever was separating him from Peter’s skin. He began to kiss his way down Peter’s body, peppering his hips and chest with any color in between red and purple hickeys. Peter moaned and hitched his breath. Wade kissed the blue eyed boy. His fingers hooked along the waistband of the spider’s pants, while the other hand pinned other to the bed

 

 He slowly dragged the silk like fabric off Peter’s legs.  A thick chill ran tantalizingly up Peter’s spine. Peter found himself lurching up and bitting hard at Wade's collarbone, slowly grazing teeth over his neck and chest. Wade sucked in a sharp breath, spreading Peter’s legs while the nails scraped along heated skin. Wade hissed slightly from the pained pleasure of Peter’s fingers digging a bit to harsh into the soft pink scars he's just earned from saving his dear one.

 

“Oh God I love you Peter!” Wade shouted softly as Peter sucked at his neck tongue swirling over hot skin. Peter looked up at him innocent and doe eyed. He was happy he loved this man above him completely and passionately. Peter soon found himself getting hard as light touches were fingered ‘round his groin, a rocket of pleasure shot from the heat building in his stomach as Wade palmed him. Keening softly as Wade sucked at his inner thigh before he went back to his expert fingers worked him over before his boxers were removed.

 

Peter watched in lust blown awe as Wade removed his own before returning to his position of one hand caging in Peter his body shielding him from the surrounding area. peter swallowed before looking at the calm golden eyes staring at him.

 

“Are you sure you want this Peter?” Peter smiled softly and genuine.

 

“Make me yours.” He he whispered slow and seductively into the mercenary’s ear. The man let out a low growl before stealing another passionate kiss. Soon the cold fall air was compiled with the sounds of grunts and moans of pure bliss. Hot breath tickling softly over sweat covered skin. After Wade was spent he fell flat on Peter’s chest listening to his heart beat. For once Wade felt like he had done something right. He shallowly huffed as fingers combed through his hair he looked up and noticed Peter falling asleep, a blissful smile on his beautiful face.

 

[I ThInK I’Ll KeEP HiM]

 

{YES, I SECOND THAT}

 

Wade smiled softly and kissed the boys hair.

 

“Hey Peter come on, we need to take a bath.” Wade whispered softly, as Peter opened his eyes halfway like a sleepy cat.

 

“Hmm ok.” Peter rubbed his eyes like a two year old.

 

“Come on.” Wade chuckled and helped him into the bathroom. Which was rather small and tiles with a style that took one back to the 70’s. Wade quickly turned in the tubs faucet before climbing into the tub with Peter. The got hot water and clean suds washed over his tired limbs. Ware waited a moment soaking, Peter leaning on his chest drawing lazy patterns around his scars before he started to clean up the both of them in content silence.

 

Wade hopped out and handed a towel to Peter before he went scrounging around for pajamas and boxers he ended up finding some pajama pants for himself and a clean large button up shirt for Peter that came to Peter’s mid thigh when he put it on.  

 

[Oh I CoULD JuSt CuDdLe HiM]

 

{PLEASE DO}

 

“Couldn't agree more.” Wade yawned as he slipped on his pants, and slipped into bed with the already cozy spider. Peter cuddled up to him using Wade’s exposed chest as a pillow, while snuggling closer in the rather chilly late November night.

 

“Wade.” Peter whispered barely as Wade ran tigers through Peter’s hair, before lazily drifting lazily around his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, baby?” he asked lazily with sleep.

 

“ I love you.” Peter mumbled before he fell asleep Wade wrapped his arm around Peter's sleeping frame, before he kissed his head.

  
“I know, I know. I love you too” He whispered before falling asleep himself.


	10. Update NOT A REAL CHAPTER

HEY GUYS I AM JUST WRITING THIS TO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN I HAVE CURRENTLY HAD LIFE KICK ME IN THE TEETH BUT DON'T WORRY I WON'T BE LEAVING THIS AS A WIP I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE JUST CURRENTLY BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY FOR THE VOLTRON FANDOM RECENTLY BUT AGAIN DON'T WORRY I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS BABY I ORIGINALLY WAS PLANNING ON ENDING THE STORY IN ONE MORE CHAPTER BUT DUE TO SOME PLOT HOLES I NOW HAVE TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER SO WELL WHAT I AM SAYING IS THAT THERE ARE TWO MORE CHAPTERS TILL THIS BAD BOY IS DONE. HOWEVER THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER WHILE MAKING IT FIT IN AS WELL AS BEING IN COLLEGE AND WORKING ON THIS FIC AND THE VOLTRON FIC IT'S GOING TO TAKE ME SOME TIME TO FINISH THIS SO ALL I'M ASKING YOU BRILLIANT DARLINGS IS TO JUST BARE WITH ME HERE. OK AND AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE AND HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LOVE THIS STORY !!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR BEING HERE AND ENJOYING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HAVE WRITING IT . 

UNTIL NEXT TIME LOVES.

FANDOMS_ATE_MY_HEART

P.S 

HERE IS MY TUMBLR FINALLY!!

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomsatemyheart


End file.
